Chanson d'adieux
by Mayuno
Summary: [OS] Il attendait. Depuis, des mois, des années... Ou seulement quelques jours. Il attendait. Et il écoutait chaque jours les cris et les larmes venant d'à coté, et pour étouffer le tout , il se mit à chanter...


Salut les gennssss!

Je vous ai manqué? Oui, non? Vous vosu en foutez de ma gueule? C'EST PLUS QUE PROBABLE MES AMISSS! *PAN*

Bref! Pour ceux qui ont lu "Dear you" avant de lire ceci! J'avais promis une fanfiction SLG à chapitres, plus construite que "Dear you", du coup, et posté sous peu!

Et... C'est pas ça! Maaiiisss, j'avais envie de psoter queqlue un OS, et l'inspiration m'est venue totue seule quand j'ai vu différentes fanvidéos sur SLG parlant de l'épisode 85!

Une m'a particulièrement inspiré, et vous comprendrez laquelle après avoir lu!

Et pour ceux ne la reconnaitrant pas... Je vous donnerais le titre de la fanvid' à la fin! *troll que je suis*

Alors, c'est pas la joie, c'est même plutôt la déprime, donc bon...Ha! Et c'est une death-fic! Vosu étes prévenue, je suis gentille, d'habitude j'aime laisser les gens éspérer avant de les achever! *meurt dans d'atroces souffrances!*

Bref!

Ranting T

SLG pas à moi, mais moi bien vouloir! (enfin bon...la sécurité des perconnages en prendrait un coup MAIIISSS!)

Enfin bon, ne nosu attardons pas plus longtemps! On se retrouve à la fin!

**Bonne lecturee! **

* * *

><p>Il l'entendait se débattre. Et pour obstruer les sons d'agonie, de douleur, de larmes, il se mit à chanter<p>

" I know the feeling

Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge

And there ain't no healing

From cutting yourself with the jagged edge "

Hochant la tête avec le rythme, il tentait de se souvenir des paroles.

Il ne savait plus très bien où il avait entendu cette chanson. Il croyait se rappeler d'une vieille radio qui grésillait. D'un tourne vis, et d'une bande de crétins qui raillaient à en vomir leurs propres poumons.

" So just give one more try to a lullaby

and turn this up on the radio

if you can hear me now I'm reaching out

to let you know that you're not alone"

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire. Ce que ces paroles pouvaient être niaises.

Et s'arrêtant de chanter pour quelques secondes à peine, il réentendit les pleurs, et les cris. Les appels à l'aide.

Il se remit alors à chanter.

" and if you can't tell I'm scared as hell

'cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

well honey here comes a lullaby

your very own lullaby"

Il s'arrêta de sourire, chantant pour chanter. Il n'entendait que les cris de loin maintenant, se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur les paroles, l'air, le rythme. Mais, même si il ne les entendait que de loin, dans un murmure, un rêve que l'on ferrait pendant une nuit agitée, ils étaient toujours là, bien trop présents, insoutenables et déchirants. Ses cris et ses suppliques, retentirent, plus persans, plus longs, plus désespérés.

Alors il chanta plus fort.

"Please let me take you

Out of the darkness and into the light

'cause I have faith in you

you're gonna make it through another night

stop thinking about the easy way o-"

Il sentit alors un hoquet grimper à une vitesse ahurissante le long de sa gorge, et passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle était complètement débile cette chanson …

Il voulut chanter à nouveau le refrain, mais sentit sa voix se briser à la première note.

Rire. Il fallait rire. Rire. Il devait rire. Rire.

Voilà, comme ça. Il riait, il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait. Il riait à en pleurer bordel !

Et dans un rire de fou, de dégénéré, il se laissa tomber à terre, glissant le long du mur gelé. Se tenant les cotes. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais ri comme ça !

Bon sang !

Il entendit alors sa voix s'abaisser, diminuer, pour au final devenir silencieuse. Pourtant, il continua à rire.

En silence.

Même quand sa bouche se déforma sous la pression, il continua à rire. Même quand ses larmes redoublèrent, il continua à rire. Même quand ses mains arrachèrent des poignées entières de cheveux, il continua à rire.

Après tout, il n'était pas censé faire autre chose.

Il n'avait pas été créé pour ça.

Il se traina alors le long du mur, lamentable, tremblant. N'arrivant même pas à allumer sa clope.

Il jeta son briquet au loin, dans un hurlement de rage, qui avait depuis longtemps perdu sa portée dramatique, dangereuse. Ce genre d'hurlement qui auparavant, aurait fait fuir le plus brave des soldats, qui aurait renvoyé chez lui le plus puissant des combattants.

Alors éteint depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois peut-être…

Merde.

Merde merde merde merder merde MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE !

« MERDE ! »

Il sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il s'aperçue que les cris s'étaient stoppés.

Levant les yeux vers la porte en face de lui, s'appuyant sur le mur de bêton gris, il tenta de se relever, fébrile, et se dirigea vers le panneau en métal.

Il essaya alors de l'ouvrir.

La poignée tourna presque d'elle-même, et alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la pièce devenu obscure, il comprit qu'il n'allait rien y trouver. Posant ses yeux sur un objet au sol, il passa doucement ses doigts dessus.

Alors, c'était fini ?

Il ramassa le bout de tissu, et le posa sur sa tête il la portait toujours de façon débile…

Il sourit maladroitement

« Je t'en aurait fait des trucs avec cette casquette si tu étais resté… »

Il lâcha un petit rire amer à l'entente de sa propre réplique.

Personne pour lui reprocher sa perversité, son manque de tact, ou sa manie des blague scato-pedo-zoophile.

Personne pour l'emmerder.

Il recula alors machinalement, revenant sur ses pas, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il balança alors la casquette dans un tas de babioles, de tissus, de perruques sans véritable importance ou valeur.

Se rasseyant au même endroit, face à la porte. Il attendit. Le regard fatigué, presque impatient.

Quand est-ce que son tour viendrait enfin ?

Il sourit machinalement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrer un souffle glacé, qui sembla geler la pièce, et tout ce qu'elle contenait.

Alors il se redressa, accueillant son destin les bras grands ouverts, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Saluant la mort comme une de ses nombreuses maitresses, ses nombreuses catins. Sa dernière catin.

Et alors qu'il sentait son corps s'étirer, se disloquer, et crouler sous le poids d'une existence factice, créé par l'esprit malade d'un homme fou, il éclata d'un rire rauque, fiévreux, mais encore vivant, car c'était ce qu'il était le dernier des vivants, et que même pour lui c'était trop à supporter;

« T'as pris ton temps gamin ! »

* * *

><p>Reee!^^<p>

...

...

...

Pardonnez moi! je suis désolé, j'en avais tellement envieee! T-T

J'adore ce perso'! TOUS ces persos d'ailleurs, mais c'était plus fort que moi!

Me tapez pas trop fort siouplais!...

Mais vous pouvez quand même me laisser des reviews! 8D

*se tire*

PS: *revient de loin très vite* la chanson que chante le patron se nomme "Lullaby" elle est du groupe Nickelback, et je l'ai connu grâce à la fanvid' SLG de Sarielle qui se nomme "SLG-Episode 85-Bad Ending"! Voilààà! *repart en courant*


End file.
